Fighting the Past
by Artimis2124
Summary: In these dark times of fallen Heroes and villains it is time that someone stands up to fight. It takes a fallen Jedi and a former Sith Lord to rise up and save the Republic from yet another threat.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything written in this story; it all belongs to Lucas Arts. I'm just a humble writer who wants to get better at writing.

Fighting the Past

Chapter One:

Going Home

The rain was pounding on the roof. It was one of those nights you read in holo-novels. You know, dark, and stormy with that mysterious sent in the air. As the storm outside continued its relentless assault on the tiny cabin, a woman sat in the middle of the room. Her demeanor was calm and focused. Her long dark auburn hair was tied in a loose bun. A few strands of hair fell across her faces, moving slightly as a draft crept through the cabin. Her name was Revan, but known to most of her close friends as Lorna Fae.

Flashes of images flew through her mind as she continued in her meditative state.

Memories from the past still haunted her to this day. The lives she took during those days she still did not remember fully, pushed to the surface of her thoughts. The only time she had any sort of relief from these memories were during her meditations. But now it was time for her to return to the world she left. She had defeated her past only to find a new enemy on the footsteps of the Republic's front door.

It felt like every time the Republic was safe, another foe would come and try to knock the Republic off its already unstable feet. Revan knew the Republic was weakened from the last blow that occurred over 8 years ago. The Jedi were practically non-existent to Revan's knowledge. If it had not been for the young woman that had shown up in the village Revan had been wondering about in, she would not have gotten the chance to leave the planet to warn the Republic. Her ship had been hi-jacked while she was out seeking information on the new Sith that threatened the Republic.

Revan had nearly fallen over in complete shock when she saw the Ebon Hawn docked in the hanger bay. A young blonde woman, no taller than her own shoulder had arrived with a scruffy looking man, whose manner was worse than a Wookiee's. Revan had recognized the woman from a few past memories. From what Revan could remember the young woman was a Jedi, more importantly a former general that left after the Mandalorian Wars, Kiala Vaigh. The two women had only spoken for a moment before they both left to Revan's cabin.

A storm had rolled in unannounced, preventing them from returning to the village when they had finished discussing the situation. This did give Revan the chance to reflect on what Kiala had told her and even more than the fact her love had been waiting for her all this time. Revan still had deep feelings for Carth Onasi. That had not changed since she had kissed his forehead while he slept that night she left. She knew her leaving would hurt him deeply, but she was no good to him as a broken woman. He had promised to protect her, even from herself, but there were some things she had to do on her own for the sake of her own sanity and his safety.

The creaking of the wooden floor caused Revan to come out of her meditative state. Looking up at Kiala, she greeted her with a pleasant smile.

"It's morning and the rain has calmed, I think we should head to the Hawk." Kiala announced.

"I think you are right," Revan said as she stood up and stretched her muscles. "Let me get my things and we can leave."

Revan walked over to a small cabinet and grabbed her pack and made a quick run through making sure she did not leave anything. Once she was sure she had what she needed, the two women left the tiny cabin. As much as it had been Revan's home for the past few months, she was happy to leave it.

Once back in the village, Kiala asked Revan to go ahead to the Hawk, and that she had to 'retrieve' one of her crew members. Revan only smiled and took off toward the hanger bay. She knew all too well of what Kiala meant by 'retrieving' her friends.

* * *

The cantina was dark and smelled of musk and smoke. Patrons were scattered through out the room. Some were passed out over tables, others in dark corners getting friendly with the females. At the bar, Kiala spotted a tall dark haired man, wearing a brown ribbed jacket that was at least a size too big for him. Kiala sat down in the empty chair next to the man.

"So am I going to have to drag your ass back to the Hawk, or will you come peacefully, Atton?" Kiala asked loudly, knowing full well of the hangover that pounded in his head.

"Do you have to talk so loud?" Atton grumbled, wincing slightly as another wave of pain swirled through his head. "And yes, I will come peacefully, if you promise to keep your voice down."

"Good," Kiala said in a softer tone than before, and placed several credits on grungy table, in front of the bartender.

Kiala helped Atton up by grabbing his arm and led him back to the Hawk. Once back in the ship, the air of doom and gloom once again hung over Kiala's head. Since being aboard this ship, nothing but betrayal and death had followed her. The deception of her mentor and friend had caused a scar on her heart as did the loss of her former Master, Kavar.

She knew in her heart he did not want her hurt and she had been more than willing to allow the other Masters to take her life. But Kriea had other plans for Kiala, plans that did not include Master Kavar or the others. When she had awoken, Kiala knew what had happened.

She followed Kriea to a planet she had sworn to never return after the Mandalorian Wars. The blood spilt on Malachor V, Jedi and Mandalorian as well as Republic was great. Lost in thought, Kiala did not hear Revan walk up behind her.

"Is your pilot alright, or will I have to fly us out of here?" Revan asked quietly, with a slight amusement in her tone.

"I'm afraid he had too much of a good time last night." Kiala confessed.

Atton's mannerisms had never changed. Kiala worried for him; he was so close to the Force if he had the patience he could tap in to it. But Atton still struggled with his past and Kiala feared his anger and mistrust would lead him to a darker place than he already was.

"I will power up the engines," Revan said decidedly. "Once we're in hyperspace I would like to speak with you, Kiala."

Kiala nodded, and turned to head back to bunk where Atton lay sleeping. Revan made her way to the cockpit and ran into a very familiar droid; she had hoped to never see again.

"Excited Exclamation: Master! I thought you were killed and disembodied by those treacherous betrayers!" HK-47 exclaimed, in his mechanical voice.

"HK, It's… good to see you," Revan forced a smile. "I'm glad to see you had not lost your unique personality."

"Disgusted Reply: I did for a short while, Master," HK explained. "That human Jedi was fiddling with my personality traits and caused me for a short time to become… a passivist"

"Too bad." Revan muttered then cleared her throat and looked directly at the droid. "If you don't mind, I need to get this ship off the ground and into Hyperspace, HK. You'll excuse me."

The droid left the cockpit and Revan took her seat in the pilot's chair. The familiar feel of the seat and controls, made Revan remember those times Carth had sat in that very seat, getting her and the rest of the crew out of very sticky situations. The many nights she'd sit in the co-pilot's chair, just talking with Carth about whatever the current topic of the night had been. The night she and Carth shared their first kiss while the others slept off the fatigue from the battle at the Star Forge, was right here in cockpit. Revan placed her hands over the controls and powered up the engines. Soon after they were cleared to leave the hanger bay, they were in hyperspace, heading back to Republic territory.

The room darkened and was only illuminated by the control panels. Revan heard Kiala walk into the cockpit. She continued staring out into space as Kiala took a seat in the co-pilot's chair. There was an uncomfortable silence between them when Kiala decided to speak first.

"You wanted to speak with me, Revan?" Kiala inquired.

"Yes," Revan replied, "I want to talk about what we will be facing. Do you know if we will have any support back home?"

"I believe so, I know a few Jedi that will stand with us." Kiala informed Revan.

"What of the Republic?"

"They had suffered another blow from the Sith, partly my fault," Kiala said through gritted teeth. "But I believe your… friend, Admiral Onasi, would have a greater influence on the Senate."

Revan sighed. She knew the Republic would not take to another war with out discussing it thoroughly with the Senate. The thought of a bunch of uptight delegates disagreeing on ever situation made Revan cringe. She knew it would take a lot of convincing to get the Republic on her side. They already distrusted Revan for her past actions against the Republic. Though, she hoped if they wouldn't listen to her maybe they'd listen to Kiala.

"Kiala, we need to stop somewhere before we reach Coruscant," Revan mentioned nonchalantly.

"Telos?" Kiala asked without thinking.

"No, we need to stop by Kashyyyk to pick up some old friends of mine." Revan corrected, ignoring the feeling she got when Telos was ever mentioned. "We're going to need all the help we can get and I think I know the perfect person."

* * *

To be continued… 

Author's note: I hope you all liked the story. I'd appreciate any comments and/or critiques.


End file.
